Me and Julz
by prittee1
Summary: Me and Julz find ourselves in a parallel universe... A Harry Potter universe...Don't read this unless you know me. It'll probably be boring for those who don't. And if you DO know me, and want to be IN the story, just tell me and I'll put you in!
1. Chapter 1

It was a Thursday, which meant, of course, that Julz and Elisa were on the bus, on their way back to Elisa's house, after school. It was a beautiful day, perfect conditions for hockey, which was where they would be heading later.

They were sitting at the back of the bus, feet on seats, having a discussion about Harry Potter, when the only remaining passenger got off.

Elisa's eyes followed the man as she contemplated what Julz had just said.

"Yeah, I guess I get what you're saying," she said, glancing at Julz, "I guess it's just the old 'bad-boy' syndrome, hey?"

"Yep," answered Julz with a smile, "That's all it is… And I guess it doesn't help that they're both dead sexy." The two girls grinned at each other.

Suddenly, there was a squeal of breaks and they were both thrown forward.

Everything went black.

-

Julz groaned and opened her eyes. Someone was poking her.

She sat up and looked around her. Next to her bed (Bed? What the-?) was Elisa, on another bed, staring at her, wide-eyed.

"Tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing." She said. Julz frowned and stared around her. She seemed to be in a bus. A purple bus. There were beds, instead of seats, and looking out of the window next to her, she saw that it was night time and that they were not moving. They were, in fact, parked outside what looked like an old inn, on a cobblestone road.

"I'm seeing what you're seeing." She confirmed.

"Erm, excuse me," Julz's attention was drawn back to the person who'd awoken her. "Do you mind getting off? Only, we've got a tight schedule, me and Ernie." He nodded towards the bus driver, who was staring at them both, curiously.

"Uh…" Began Julz, but Elisa, who seemed to have come to her senses, cut her off.

"Sure thing!" She said. She sprung up, grabbed Julz's arm, and dragged her off the bus. They both watched as it started to drive down the street, then disappeared into thin air. Julz gapped and rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell was-" She started, turning back to Elisa, but realised she was no longer there. Julz stared around and located her, in the middle of the street, dancing.

"Um, Elisa?" she approached her slowly, fearing for her good friends sanity, "What's going on?"

Elisa stopped mid-jig and turned to Julz.

"Julz!" she practically screamed, "we're in Harry Potter!"

-

Julz stared at her for a second, then turned towards the inn.

"I'm gonna get help. You've lost it."

She walked up to the door, opened it, and went inside. Elisa followed close behind, a stupid grin on her face.

The inn keeper hurried towards them, grinning and baring all of his crooked, yellow teeth.

"Welcome," He said, "Are you looking for a room for the night?"

"Uh, no, thanks," said Julz, "I was just wondering if we could use your phone? We're kind of lost."

"Phone?" The man said, looking puzzled, "We don't have one of those. New product?" He queried.

"Yeah, like a gazillion years ago. You must have one. Everyone has one."

"Not wizards," Said Elisa, resting her chin on Julz's shoulder. Julz elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ah." Said the inn keeper, "A muggle invention? We haven't got any of those."

Julz couldn't believe her ears.

"What do you- Where are- What the hell is going on?"

Elisa grinned and stepped forward.

"Could you tell me, good man, exactly where we are?" she said.

"The Hogs Head. Best inn in Hogsmead."

Julz fainted clean away.

-

She awoke, some time later, and found herself in a comfy bed… with an extra limb. She sat up and looked at Elisa, who was sitting in a chair next to her, smiling sheepishly.

"Hello." Elisa said.

"Where am I now?" Julz said, angrily. Elisa grinned at this.

"You'll never guess," Elisa paused expectantly, looked momentarily disappointed at Julz's lack of speech, then continued, "You feinted, right, so I thought I'd try to levitate you up to a room, cause I found a wand in my pocket, but I forgot that I hadn't actually learnt the spell properly and I couldn't remember the _exact _movement, so I sort of improvised, and you grew an extra arm, then who should come in? _Albus Dubledore. _And I asked him for help and he was like 'Come up to Hogwarts with me, my dear, this I no place for young girls' which would have been creepy but it wasn't cause it was _Albus Dumbledore_. So we walked to Hogwarts and we came up here, the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey said to just lay you down here so we did and she cast some spell on you and said the arm would be gone in the morning. The Dumbledore asked me what had happened and I told him and he said that we must have fallen through a parallel dimension port-holey thingo and _guess what_?" She said breathlessly. Julz shook her head, speechless, "He said we have to stay _here_ at _Hogwarts_, till we can find a way back!"

AN: It's on Julz. The saga has begun. Got any suggestions? Ideas for improvements? Go for it. You know where I am.


	2. Chapter 2

"You _have_ to be kidding me," Said Julz, groaning and rubbing her eyes.

"No way man! As if I would joke about this. And you know what this means right? We can see _them_. And who knows what might happen," Elisa said, winking suggestively.

A small smile crept onto Julz's face.

"So where are we sleeping? Are we gonna go to classes and stuff? Does that mean we get a house? Can we play _Quidditch_?" she said.

"Quidditch? Who cares about Quidditch? _Magic _ Julz. We have _wands_."

Julz stared at her blankly, then said, "What time of year is it? Like start of term? Do you think they'd have chosen the teams yet?"

"Ugh." Elisa said, sitting back in her chair, "You're making my brain hurt. Why don't we talk about this in the morning, yeah? I'm fucked. I want to _sleep_."

"Am I allowed to sleep? Where are we gonna sleep?"

"Room of Requirement. Dumbledore's sending a ghost up to show us the way. Madam Pomfrey said you could leave whenever you felt up to it."

Just then a ghost came in, and stood in the door way, watching the girls.

"Let's go," Said Elisa, "Just… Um… You know… Hold the arm up or something, yeah?"

-

The girls soon found themselves outside the tapestry in front of the Room of Requirement.

"I trust you know what to do?" said the ghost, loftily, and without waiting for an answer, glided off down the corridor.

The girls grinned at each other.

"We'll close our eyes, walk past… What, five times? Then open our eyes and see if the doors there, ok?" said Julz, and Elisa nodded in agreement.

They did as Julz had said, and, sure enough, when they opened their eyes, there was a door in the place of the tapestry.

Again, the girls grinned at each other. Elisa reached out, turned the doorknob and they both entered.

They stood for a moment, staring around them in wonder.

The left half of the room was painted red. There was a huge four-poster bed in the middle, a flat screened TV against the wall closest to them, surrounded by leather couches, a bookshelf and a vanity dresser in the corner. There were two doors leading out of the room, and every spare part of the walls were covered in posters of various British actors and actresses.

The right half of the room was painted blue. There was a king sized bed pushed up against the far wall, which was empty, while the rest were covered in surfing posters and what looked like cartoon strips. Above the bed was a shelf, which held a variety of different coloured permanent markers. Also, there was a desk, a chest of drawers, with a mirror behind it and a huge stereo system. There was one door.

The girls took in their new room, then turned to stare at each other in disbelief, before bursting out in fits of laughter.

Elisa through herself on the four-poster bed, still laughing. As soon as she hit the mattress, she stopped, and put on a serious expression.

Julz, who had perched herself on her own bed, looked her, one eyebrow raised.

"This is the most comfy bed I've ever been on," Said Elisa, seriously.

Both girls started giggling again as they inspected their room. Julz's door led to a bathroom, as did Elisa's first one. She approached the second one in a slightly apprehensive manner, unsure of what it could be.

She threw it open and found herself staring at the biggest walk in wardrobe she'd ever set eye's on.

Her scream of joy rattled suits of armour, all over the castle.

-

The two girls were woken the next day, with the correct number of limbs, by a rooster's crow. Both groaned as they sat up.

"Coffee," Croaked Elisa.

"Agreed," Said Julz, mid-yawn.

"House elf," They said in unison.

There was a huge crack which had Julz scooting under her sheets, and Elisa grabbing for one of the many soft toys that had appeared in her bed over night.

"How can I be of service, Miss's?" Said the house elf, bowing low.

"Um," said Julz cautiously, "can we have some coffee?"

"Coffee Miss? Rooky is sorry Miss, but coffee is banned at Hogwarts."

Julz let out a strangled cry of despair and Elisa said in a meek voice, "Tea has caffeine in it doesn't it?"

"Yes Miss, would you like tea Miss?" Rooky said, producing a little note book and writing in it.

"Yes please. What about breakfast? What can we have?"

"The Headmaster has asked that Rooky show you down to the Great Hall after you have had your drink, Miss. Breakfast in bed in also forbidden at Hogwarts, Miss."

"Um. Ok then."

The House Elf disappeared with another crack and left Elisa to think about meeting the students of Hogwarts, and Julz to ponder over who she'd be willing to kill for her caffeine hit.

AN: Boring chapter, I know. I was gonna write more and make more happen but my Dad is having a sad about me always going to bed late. Bleugh. What do you guys think? People who know me: Get accounts on so you can leave me REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later the girls stood outside the doors to the Great Hall. The sound of chatter floated out to them.

"You go first," Said Julz, giving Elisa a shove.

"Um, how about… No. You go first. You're the confident one,"

"_I'm _the confident one. I'm not the councillor-y one with all the public speaking and shit."

"That's different! This is _real_!"

"How is that _not _real?"

Just then, the doors were thrown open, and the girls were faced with a very grumpy looking Professor Snape. He glared at them both.

"The Headmaster has been waiting for you. What are you doing out here?" He said.

Elisa was the first to recover her senses,

"Uh… The… We… Ooo… Um… I mean…"

And Julz soon followed,

"Yeah, we… Yeah,"

"Get inside," He spat at them.

"Yes sir," They squeaked.

The hall was completely silent, with every eye on them. Dumbledore stood at a diesis, in front of the staff table. He motioned the girls up to the front, where there were three stools. The one in the middle was already occupied by the Sorting Hat. They sat either side of it.

"We have two new students today, whose magical abilities have only recently been discovered. They are the age of the seventh years, and will therefore be taking those classes, for the time being. However, we must remember that this is all new to them, and they should not be expected to perform to the same high standards of the rest of the students," he glanced pointedly at Snape who raised an eye-brow, before continuing.

"They must now be sorted. Miss Collin, please put on the hat," Julz glanced at Elisa before grabbing the hat, and placing it on her head.

There was a long pause before Julz heard the voice,

"Interesting," it said, "Loyal to your friends, I see. Devoted, intelligent, courageous, and yet…"

"Listen, Hat," Julz said, in her head, "You probably don't normally get request, but if you don't mind, could you put me in Slytherin? See, there's this guy…"

"Ulterior motives, hey?" said the hat, "That'll be the decider then. Better put you in… Slytherin!"

The Slytherin's cheered as Julz removed the hat and passed it to Elisa, who sniffed it, before putting it on.

"Ah-huh," that hat said, "You can hide it from others, but I see through you, I'm afraid. Intelligent and loyal but… No, I wouldn't like you as a friend… Slytherin!"

Elisa slipped the hat off, glared at it a second, and out it back on its chair.

"Lucky Linley's not here," she said, out of the side of her mouth, "she'd have slapped you into oblivion for saying that about her best friend."

The girls jumped off their stools and went to sit at the Slytherin table.

They sat side-by-side. Everyone started talking again and Elisa looked up at the person sitting across from her. Her eyes widened and she nudged Julz, nodding at the girl.

Julz looked too, and her expression changed to one identical to Elisa's.

"Is that?..." she said.

"Yes… But… No, I don't think it is. Her parallel universe self. Don't say anything. She won't know us."

Julz smiled at the girl, who her and Elisa knew from their high school. The girl stared back at her with a haughty 'what are you gawking at?' look on her face.

"Doesn't seem too different to me…" she said under her breath. Her attention was drawn back to Elisa, when she made a small squealing noise. Snape was walking past.

Julz rolled her eyes and went back to studying the faces of the people at the tables around her. She recognised lot of them. She also located Draco Malfoy sitting a few seats down from them.

"So in parallel universes, it's just everyone from our universe, only not quite them, right?" she said.

"Yep," Said Elisa.

"But what about Snape? That's still Alan Rickman, isn't it? And all the teachers and stuff… They're people from the movies."

Elisa nodded,

"Yeah. So in our universe, they're actors, but in this universe, they are their characters."

"Ah," Julz said.

The two girls began to fill their plates with food.

-

They'd just finished their meals when two time tables flitted down from above. They looked up to see Snape walking out the doors to the great hall, robes billowing behind him.

They compared timetables and found they were identical, and that their first class of the day was-

"Potions!" Elisa squealed. Julz nodded. She turned to the boy sitting next to her.

"Are you a seventh year?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"That's them down there," he said, pointing.

Julz got up and Elisa followed. They walked down the table and stopped when they got to the people the boy had pointed out.

"Are _you_ seventh years?" she asked, and they nodded, "we need to know how to get to our classes. Can you show us?"

Draco stood up and smiled at them. Granted, it wasn't particularly friendly looking, but it was still a smile.

"It's almost time to go," he said, "Come on. We'll show you the common room on the way."

-

AN: Oh goodness. Aren't I just _so good _at writing boring chapters? Ugh I'm so silly.

I'm going for a walk. I expect a gazillion reviews by the time I get back.


	4. Chapter 4

Julz and Elisa followed Draco and his group of friends out into the Entrance Hall. They were about to descend a flight of steps when a loud banging noise drew their attention back to the front of the Entrance Hall.

The huge double doors had been flung open and someone stood in the door frame, silhouetted by the blazing sun behind him.

A house elf appeared from nowhere, just in time to catch the heavy travelling cloak that fell from the man's shoulders. The man had another, thinner cloak on underneath, with a hood pulled down low over his eyes. He pushed it aside and reached up, pulling two pins out from behind his head. Long, brown curls fell around his shoulders as he shook his head slightly.

He shrugged and the second cloak fell- into the house elves out-stretched arms- to reveal a trailing, blood red-gown.

He… Was a she.

"She's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," The girls heard Draco whisper from behind them, "Father told me about her. Apparently, she just turned up here a month ago and Dumbledore gave her a job. No one's ever heard of her before, and Father did some digging but he couldn't find out anything. It's all very mysterious."

The woman was now staring around the Entrance Hall in what looked like distaste. Her eyes finally settled on the group of Slytherin's. The girls stared back, confused. There was something oddly familiar about that glare…

The woman started walking toward them, and as she got closer a look of recognition dawned on Elisa's face.

"Linley!" She exclaimed, as the woman (or girl; she couldn't have been any older than them) swept past. She stopped mid-stride and turned to look at them. Her eyes narrowed.

"That's Professor Swift, to you, Miss. I would watch my tongue if I were you." She said, before continuing her stalk through the hall and disappearing through a door on the other side.

Julz sighed at Elisa.

"Parallel universe, remember?" She said, rolling her eyes. Elisa made a face.

"Oops."

-

They continued their journey down flights of stairs to the dungeons, where they stopped in front of a huge stone gargoyle.

"Ashwinder." Draco said, and the gargoyle sprung to life, moving aside to reveal an oak door that swung open, and bowing as the group walked in.

-

The door closed itself behind Julz and Elisa as they stood, staring around at the room they'd just entered.

"Welcome to the Slytherin common room." Someone near by said, but the girls hardly noticed.

The room was _huge, _and more extravagant than either could have imagined.

It was decked in Slytherin green and silver, with Slytherin flags and banners hanging from the ceiling.

Many students lounged around on plush, velvet, moss-green couches in front of the many roaring fire places, talking and laughing and teasing each other.

House elves rushed around, carrying trays of steaming Butterbeer and bowing and thanking students every time they were kicked across the room.

One end had been made into what looked like a mini library, with shelves arranged in a semi-circle around an enchanted window. Students sat in the middle at mahogany desks, studying in silence.

Huge portraits of smug-looking witches and wizards lined the walls, including one painting of a warlock who seemed to be having a heated argument with a second year student.

It was all _very_ overwhelming.

"This is so…" Julz said, staring around her in awe.

"Slytherin." Finished Elisa, with a nod. The girls grinned at each other.

-

After being shown around the common room and being told the way to the potions classroom (just down the hall to the left), Draco instructed Pansy to show the girls back to the Room of Requirement.

"Potions first," He'd said, "So you'd better changed into Slytherin robes. Best not to get into Snape's bad books right away."

Pansy had been delighted to show them the way, and they were forced to endure her gossiping until they arrived.

"I'll come fetch you in an hour!" She'd been saying, as Julz closed the door in her face.

"Ugh, she's annoying." Julz said, turning to look at Elisa, who had flung herself, face-down, on her bed.

She rolled over and smiled at her friend.

"Who cares? I am way too excited to think about her. Just think… Potions…"

Julz smiled back at her before turning to her bed and starting to get changed into the robes that had been laid out for her.

-

The girls had only just finished getting changed when there was a knock on the door. They both glanced at their watches before looking at each other in confusion. Surely Pansy couldn't be back to fetch them. Barely 20 minutes had passed.

Elisa walked over to the door and opened it, before almost being knocked over in a huge bear hug.

"Linley!" She spluttered into the girls' hair, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Linley pulled back to smile at her best friend.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed, "It's been so long… I thought I'd never see you again!"

"What are you talking about? I thought we didn't know each other? In the Entrance Hall…" Elisa said, uncertainly, taking a step back.

"That was an act, silly! We can't let them know we're from a _parallel universe_."

"They already do." Said Julz, "So you fell through a portal or whatever too?"

"Yeah!" Said Linley, "And I was really starting to miss you guys."

Elisa laughed at this.

"Linley," She said, "Don't be so melodramatic. It's only been a day."

"A day?" Linley cried, "Elisa, I've been here at least a year!"

-

AN: That's right folks, I decided to update this story!! I am so out of practise (I haven't written anything but poems for like three months or something) so I'm really sorry if this is crap writing. Anyway, tell me what you think!


End file.
